


The Way to Happiness

by L_V



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy needs therapy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Therapy, Therapy Dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_V/pseuds/L_V
Summary: Draco gets accepted into a therapy program where he gets assigned to an old, gruffy, black therapy dog that will lead his way to happiness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. The therapy program

It was one year after the war that Draco joined a therapy program. For people like him it‘s really hard to find a therapy that would take him in. As a Death Eater he had to fight for everything which often ended in disappointment and rejection. He was homeless for five months before he found a landlord willing to take him in. His place wasn‘t special and his landlord an old lady with a suspicious store and a terrible attitude. But as long as he could life somewhere but the streets he‘s happy about it.   
Due to the popularity of his family and their position in the war he spends most his time in Muggle London, mostly just wandering about until he was too tired to keep on walking.   
He barely takes his wand with him so nobody would have an excuse to feel threatened by him. This rarely stopped wizards from attacking him but at least he couldn’t be blamed for the incidents and would get medical attention, something to eat and a quiet night in St. Mungos which was a blessing while he lived on the streets. The relieve would outweigh the hateful and disgusted stares from the nurses and healers. Mostly they were indifferent but his talent and knowledge in potions saved him from time to time.   
All in all he was surprised when he was welcomed into this therapy program. He didn‘t even really know which program it was exactly that he was accepted into. Out of sheer frustration he applied for every program he managed to find.   
So he was a bit surprised to find that as soon as he entered the facility there were animals everywhere. Mostly magical but also muggle pets he could see all over muggle London.   
He couldn‘t quite remember ever applying to such a program given that he‘s not a big fan of animals.   
A tall woman with long brown hair and a god awful poisonous green dress and dreamy eyes greeted him without resentment.   
“Good afternoon Mister Malfoy. Here is a flyer describing our program. In a moment you and the other newbies will be assigned to a therapy pet.”, she informed him and handed him a flyer with bold letters and painted in bright colors. He didn’t really give it much thought and decided to read it later.   
For a moment he thought about just leaving but his frustration and the need of help to deal with whatever is going on inside of him right now prevents him from doing so.   
Hesitating he silently looked around and eyed some of the pets more closely. He could even see some Kneezles which he didn’t thing really fitted into the whole therapy pet thing, given that they were quite aggressive sometimes.   
After a short time the woman reappears and invited the new group of the Programm in a big inviting and bright room.   
The room was scattered with flowers and bright paintings.   
There was a big circle lines with comfortable, colorful chairs. Every chair was different and besides each chair sat a pet, waiting patiently. Each member of the group was assigned to a chair by a note with the name of one of the members on it.   
Draco looked through the chairs and saw his name on an worn chair that looked like something between an armchair and an normal dining chair.   
Besides it sat an old, gruffly, black dog.   
Both of them stated at each other for at least a minute before Draco sat down after the woman urged the members to do so.   
The woman explained that the therapy pets would stay with the members for a week for now. In the following session it would be determent if the pet is fitting for the members needs and if the member and the pet get along.   
The pets were assigned with a lot of thought and by observations made by mind healers and specialists.   
Draco’s didn’t question the ‘observations’ for now and hoped that this wasn’t some kind of sketchy organization that would get him in trouble.   
As it turns out the Programm has single therapy sessions as well so maybe it would be helpful after all.   
Draco eyes the dog besides his warily again and got a similar distrustful stare.   
With a deep sigh Draco sank deeper into the cushions.   
If this ugly creature is going to be staying with him for a while maybe he should at least make it worthwhile. So he slowly lowered his hand onto the curly hair on top of the dogs head and petted it slightly, earning him a low sigh from the dog.


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets an unexpected Person and is more confused then before. But at least there is room for one more in his apartment.

It seems that the members got a basic amount of supplies of what the pets need from the therapy program. At least Draco did. The others looked like they were prepared for the whole thing, which confused Draco a bit, considering that he only got the invitation yesterday and wasn’t told that he needed to buy anything.   
The Therapy center also seemed to be prepared that he didn’t have the things needed to care for a pet.   
After a quick chat with an older woman that was having ticks, insulted him from time to time for no reason and was also a member of the program told him, that there were sessions and meetings beforehand. Meeting that would determine the suitability of the member to the program.   
All of this was really confusing to Draco and he didn’t really know how to think about this whole situation. He didn’t go to any meetings and therapy sessions to determine if he was suitable for the program... he was just accepted out of nowhere.   
Draco’s eyes kept wandering to the dog beside him and thought about what the hell was going on.   
Sick and tired of always having to question everything he pinched the bridge of his nose and sight.   
The dog looked at him alerted, seemingly picking up on his distress.   
Before he could loose himself in thought another woman appears and was greeted by everyone. She had blond hair and blue, dreamy eyes an.... oh my god it’s Luna Lovegood.   
Draco’s heart began to beat faster and faster at the sight of the blond girl. He remembered all the things that have been done to her in his house, her screams and the look in her eyes which slowly lost their shine.   
His breath began to hitch and he panicked. Maybe this was some kind of revenge? Well, that’s what he deserved, Draco supposed.   
Maybe she sent him the invite to get to him or... to bring his hopes up or... to trap him in the center so he would walk to his own tragic demise.   
He knew Luna wasn’t like that but lately a lot of people he didn’t thought were capable of such a thing were. He has to be on guard at all times.   
He felt a wet nose pressed up against his arm and looked at the dog that was trying to calm him down a bit. The next thing he knew a cold tongue ran through his face, momentarily distracting him and breaking the tension a bit. Even though it felt kind of weird and disgusting he thanked the dog for calming him. He scrunched up his face and tried to wipe away the dog spit from his face.   
A quiet snicker came from the person now next to him.   
Luna looked lovely, the dreamy look still in her eyes and a flowing dress that made her look even more fairy like.   
But she looked more mature now, more grown up after everything that happened to her. Guilt burnt in his belly... he should have done something... he always knew he should have.   
“I’m sorry that I spooked you Draco, I just wanted to welcome you.”, she said with a warm smile.   
Well... Draco didn’t really expect that kind of reaction but he was glad, though a little guilty as well.   
Luna petted the black dog a few times, “I’m glad you came here. I wasn’t really sure because you didn’t really seem fond of animals in school. But... you seemed a bit lost when I saw you on the streets. Thought you might want someone to help you out with those Wrackspurts. It took a while but I could finally fit you into the Programm.”   
Draco looked at her surprised beyond beliefe.   
“You saw me?”, he asked and panic began to rise again.   
Maybe she wasn’t the only one from school that saw him so pathetic...   
he felt like he’s going to be sick... that’s happened a lot lately.   
“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone. At first I didn’t even want you to know I’m one of the leaders of this program but I want to make sure that you know that with this program you have found a home. We’re like a big family here and you’re always welcome, even when you don’t have a session or are finished you’re always welcome. We have some free rooms here for members that loose their home or are victims of domestic abuse. So if you someday need a place to stay we’re going to make it possible.”, she explained and I’ve never seen her so proud of herself before. So proud of what she accomplished.   
Even though all of this feels too good to be true he felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of his belly that filed him and he couldn’t suppress a small smile.   
“Thank you Lovegood...”   
She just smiled at him and looked over to the dog.   
“His name is Sirius by the way. He loves belly rubs and when you talk to him. He sleeps a lot but he detects sighs of anxiety and danger really good. I hope you two get along well.” She winked at the dog and than looked back to Draco.   
“Did you get everything you need?”, she asked and looked at the small bag with shrunken supplies next to Draco.   
“Ah... yes. Ehm... how is this going to work with payment? How much does the Programm and the stuff cost? I don’t exactly have a job right now so-“   
Luna interrupted him and shook her head, “don’t worry about that for now. I have to go now, see you!”, she said while already walking away and as fast as she appears she disappeared again.   
Baffled he looked down at Sirius and looked utterly lost.   
“Hmm... let’s go home I suppose...”   
Draco observed the other members and saw some of them putting leashes on their pets collar, but als Draco reaches for the leash he was startled by a deep growl.   
“Okay okay!”, Draco stuffed it back into the bag and shook his head disbelievingly.   
“When you run away I’m in big trouble, you know?”, Draco warned Sirius and stood up, making his way to the door, the dog following right beside him.   
“Sirius... what a strange name for a pet... I believe I had a relative with that name but I’m not quite sure... someone from my mothers side of the family. But I don’t know if he’s alive or not. Would be nice to have someone from my family.”, Draco sighted.   
He suppressed the thought of his parents and just kept walking.   
To Draco’s surprise the dog never left his side and seemed to be really aware of his surroundings, making sure Draco was okay.   
This made Draco smile, even though he wouldn’t ever admit it. Never.   
Gladly the Therapy Center wasn’t far from his flat and so he quickly made his way through the less busy streets, hood deep in his face so no one would recognize him.   
And he was lucky, they made it to his flat without any trouble.   
His flat was old and small, big enough for him but he didn’t know if the dog would feel comfortable in this small space.   
The air was stuffy and moist, hinting that somewhere must be some mold.   
His Furniture was old and used as well. He wasn’t allowed to take anything from Malfoy Manor so when he got the flat he had to find the cheapest furniture possible. Some of it just sat in the streets, thrown away but still usable.   
After a bit of struggling Draco spelled everything he got from the Programm to it’s original size and found a place for it in the apartment. He had a bit of trouble with the huge dog bed but even this somehow found a place in his flat. Right beside his bed.   
While Draco made room for everything Sirius jumped onto the Couch and made himself comfortable.   
When Draco was finished he stretched and joined Sirius on the couch.   
“We have to live together for now so... let’s be nice to each other okay?”, pleaded Draco which earned him a low huff and a nudge to his arm.   
Well... it’s going to be an interesting time...


	3. The incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can finally sleep and something happens.

Draco always had trouble sleeping. Could you blame him? He lived in the same house as Voldemort and all his Death eaters. Sleep wasn’t the best idea when you have crazy psychopaths all around you that practically breathed dark magic and could cast a large variety of torturous spells in their sleep. So he just didn’t.   
The ability to force himself to get as little sleep as possible also helped him get through the time when he lived on the streets.   
For a lot of wizards and witches it was just too tempting to give the sleeping Death eater a lessen.   
When he stayed awake he would at least have a small chance of running away in time. So every night in his small stuffy apartment he often stayed awake until the sun rose again just out of habit. And maybe he was scared of people breaking into his apartment when he slept and murder him in his sleep. But mostly out of habit.   
The fact that he had a dog besides him, that rudely got into his bed and didn’t even once looked at the brand new dog bed, somewhat calmed him.   
He didn’t flinch every time the old structure of the house creaked and he didn’t even panic when he heard voices outside.   
Somehow he even manages to sleep a little while running his fingers trough the soft fur of the old dog. Sirius seemed to like it as well as Draco did and so Draco drifted in and out of sleep without the dog to move an inch.   
The deep breathing of the sleeping dog next to him relaxed him, broke the deafening silence with a calming, rhythmic sound.   
All in all Draco slept more than the last few weeks combined with the assurance that there was someone next to him, guarding him.   
The next morning Draco woke up to sunbeams and the quiet chirping of birds.   
With a sigh he rubbed his eyes and stretched, which caused some of his joints to crack.   
Slowly and quietly, so he wouldn’t wake the dog, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen where he made himself a black tea with milk and honey.   
Nothing better than to start off the day with a delicious coffee and a lot of sleep. With the warm cup of tee clutched in both hands he lowered himself carefully, so he wouldn’t spill some of it, into an armchair that was directly next to his window, and looked outside.   
He lived in a rather run down part of Wizard London with a lot of crime and poverty. With a look out the window he could watch kids playing with a soccer ball in torn clothes with no shops on next to hookers waiting for new clients. The thought that he was one of them when he was desperate was locked up somewhere in the depths of his mind. He didn’t want to think about those times. He has better things to do... for example thinking about how he should get next months rent.  
After a nasty encounter with a self justice warrior he got fired from his job because it’s always the death eaters fault. He already struggled with the job so he was worried how it’s going to go for him without it. So Draco has to find another job so he won’t be standing amongst those hookers in front of his house.   
A wet nose teared him away from his thoughts and smiling he patter the dogs head.   
“I guess you’re hungry, huh?”, Draco asked him and stood with a deep sigh and got to put some of the food the therapy center gave him into the bowl he also got.   
The dog wasn’t really happy with the food and he made it quite clear with an dramatic yelp, before he started to eat.   
“Don’t moan about it, it’s probably better than anything I can effort for myself.”, Draco snorted and while the Dog ate he quickly emptied his cup of tea and got ready for the day. The job hunt was going to be hard so he braced himself for being treated like garbage like he did every day before leaving the house.   
“So... I think it’s better when you stay here. It won’t be save for you to com with me so please behave while you’re alone.”, Draco pleaded and made his way to the door, instantly being followed by Sirius.   
“You can’t come with me. Sit!”, he tried but the dog won’t listen.   
Frustrated Draco shook his head and gave up. He did get some sleep but he was way too tired for this, so he just took the dog with him.   
Despite the fact that it was early in the morning and the streets weren‘t that crowded it didn‘t take long until someone recognized him in spite of the hood.   
„Who do we have here? A little Death eater! What makes you think you can walk around like you have the right to be here?“, a tall guy with muscles and a wand already in his hand spat and looked him up and down as is he was the most disgusting thing he‘s ever seen (that’s what the daily Prophet called him multiple times in articles about him.).   
That grabbed the attention of some other passer-bys that now recognized him too, which was never a good thing.   
One of them spat him straight in the face but Draco didn’t even react. He didn’t think. He just shut off, letting them say and do what they want. It felt as if he wasn‘t there anymore, safely withdrawn into his mind where the only one hurting him was himself and his memories but mostly it‘s just quiet.   
Until a loud and aggressive bark filled his mind and pulled him back into reality.   
Sirius stood in front of him, snatching and growling at the people who wanted to hurt Draco. Snapping out of his awe Draco took this opportunity and ran away, hoping Sirius would follow him, which he did after he was sure that Draco was save.   
Sirius ran after Draco‘s scent after he waited until Draco was out of sight and found him sitting in an empty Street, curled up into himself and crying. The boy kept apologizing to Sirius when he saw him and begged him for forgiveness.   
Sirius just set down into his lap and startet licking tears off the boys face.   
Draco was a piece of work but Sirius would give all he got to help the boy. The animagus heard a lot about the boy and observed him quite a while beforehand so the incident wasn‘t really shocking but he won’t let anyone lay a hand against Draco again. Because despite everything... he‘s just a boy.


End file.
